


Penalty Game

by ramber



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramber/pseuds/ramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PwP, an innocent bystander gets a glimpse of into the life of SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalty Game

Sakura Haruno was what one would call the Girl-Next-Door, a stereotype she's quite happy to fill in, ask anybody.   
Her rival was Ino the Blonde Bombshell, Capital letters included, smart, athletic and popular.  
Her crush the cool, aloof and stoic Uchiha heir, Sasuke and a Quirky kinda-best friend who had been crushing on her since the first day of kinder garden, Naruto Uzamaki.  
Yes, Sakura knew she had all the trappings of a Girl-Next-Door but she was also a consummate reader and she knew her Destiny.   
Every novel foretold that one day Sasuke-kun would one day realise he had always been in love with her and they would get married and live happily ever after. But just in case Ino, that pig! Managed to somehow steal him from her first, she knew that in some distant future, when her beauty would finally be realised, and he came crawling back to her, she would be ready for him, in the meanwhile, she would still have Naruto.  
This insight was the cornerstone of Sakura’s philosophy throughout her childhood and into adolescence and remained unchanged except now they also had sex, yes, lots and lots of sex.   
In fact they would have-  
“Ow! What the F-”  
“Sorrysorrysorry Sakura-chan, I was just trying to pass to the teme” Naruto babbled as he ran up to her blue eyes bright with worry, or fear, no terror yes, terror much more befitting, for hitting the future Mrs. Uchiha.  
Behind him, Sakura could see Sasuke-kun walking towards them still sweating lightly from soccer practice.  
Quickly, she pinched herself hard, and felt the tears began to water.  
“Alright dobe, what have you done now?”The dulcet tones of her Sasuke-kun asked.  
Sniffling loudly, Sakura opened her eyes wide to better display their colour and began dramatically recounting how she the innocent bystander had been hit by a soccer ball, and was now and being harassed by the assailant i.e. Naruto.  
“So please take him away Sasuke-kun.”  
Throughout the tale, Naruto had gotten progressively paler and now had a washed out appearance.  
“Of course, as the Captain of the discipline committee it is my job to punish miscreants, come along Dobe.”   
Wow. That was quick, then again, Sasuke-kun was the brother of the former police commissioner who just out of Konoha Academy, had broken an international drug ring disguised as a Brothel managed by the Yukaza. Rumour has it the police had already tried to recruit Sasuke-kun in an attempt to stave off other law enforcement agency from poaching him like ANBU had his brother.  
Staring at the woe-be-gone figure of her part time stalker and friend slung over Sasuke-kun’s retreating back, Sakura felt a twinge of conscience, it hadn’t hurt that much, and Sasuke was well known for using physical punishment to repeating offenders i.e. Naruto self proclaimed Prankmeister who had orchestrated the Bathroom Incident of ’04. No one knew what had happened to him afterwards but the results were clear, Naruto had limped for a month and couldn’t sit down for a week without a cushion. The abject humiliation of being spanked kept all future pranksters well on the path of good and narrow, all of course Naruto.  
Naruto, her best-friend. Sakura bit her lip. She would follow Sasuke-kun, although she was touched he was so willing to punish Naruto for humiliating her in front of him, she didn’t want her only supporter hurt, much. If things got too out of hand, well she’s not stepping in, not after what she heard happened to the judo team who interfered, no one had dared talked but the results were clear, every member who crossed the Uchiha’s path thereafter would not meet his eyes.  
She shuddered, no interference, but she would come up with something, probably.  
As Sakura continued to follow the duo she became even more worried what type of punishment was Sasuke-kun planning that would require the infirmary afterwards.  
Offmph. the sound of a body hitting the infirmary cot.  
“Watch it, Teme!”  
“Hn. Dobe.”  
She can’t see anything through the curtains surrounding it, just two silhouettes side by side.  
“You should be more careful dobe. Tsunade would skin you alive if she found you’ve aggravated anymore of your injuries. ” The soft tone is surprising considering the subject.  
“Tch. Kyuubi-nii had worse. Ow! Hey!”  
“Well he didn’t decide to play soccer afterwards. I told you not to run and you jumped after that asshole-“  
“Haku’s not-”  
“Shh.” The two shadows are now so close you could barely tell them, apart.  
“There, I tighten the bandages, you were lucky it was just a sprain, now for the punishment.”  
“T-Teme! Stop it. I’m injured!” the panicky tone of Naruto’s voice continued to squeak its way up octaves as the two shadows wrestled for dominance.  
“Hey! Those are my pants!”  
“You won’t be needing them dobe.”  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!   
The sound of bare flesh meeting, ring out within the small infirmary, followed shortly by pained cries.  
“S-s-stupid Sasuke! “  
“What dobe”  
“It’s still aaahh! Ah! AhhH!”  
Sakura flushes from her hiding place, although naruto’s cries sound pained, she can’t help the red, which spreads across her cheeks, nor the tightness growing deep within her.   
Then she spots the mirror.  
Tears are gathering at the corner of Naruto’s tightly shut eyes, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
The smacks are coming down harder now, and in response, naruto had clamped his lips shut.  
Across the Uchiha’s lap Naruto laid, half naked, ass red and swollen, his cock rigid and dripping pre-cum as he rutted against Sasuke’s thighs.  
Snick. Crrrrrrp. , the sound of a packet being opened.  
Naruto sits up, and is now astride Sasuke’s lap, his eyes wide open, staring into the Uchiha’s.   
Swish. The wind rustles the curtains covering the mirror for a moment, and when the curtains have settled, naruto is bobbing his head over the Uchiha’s crotch. He stays there, even as he feels a slick finger rubbing at his cleft, slowly circling and then catching slightly. He stays, even as the digit evades further, pushing pass the tight ring of muscle. It’s painful, but the burn eventually fades.  
“Nnnhn!” Naruto shoots straight up as the tongue probes the pink asshole, tension shakes throughout his body as he swats over Sasuke’s face.  
Almost serpentine in nature the tongue twists as it drove deeper into his body.  
Naruto can’t help but rock back upon it wet heat, fucking himself slowly.  
Strong slender fingers grips his waist.  
He whined but the hands continued to pull him down until he straddled Sasuke’s lap, where the Uchiha’s cock is trapped between his asscheeks, rubbing and bumping against his cleft. Frustrated by the pace, he grabbed Sasuke penis, and impaled himself.  
“Nnngh!”   
Naruto had a few seconds to feel the full thick cock before gravity reasserted itself.  
“D-dobe, s-slow down before you hurt-nnggh~!”  
“P-please, S-sasu, m-more.”Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke moved.   
“nngghhn!”  
Deep within her hidden spot, Sakura is ruby red, and aroused. Her paradigm had just been thoroughly flipped, inside out and backwards, but Damn,What a Revelation! She now knew her true purpose and that was to record the true love between Sasuke and Naruto, incidentally any else would be, ah, heheheh, bonus of course.   
She needed a camera.


End file.
